


Imposter Syndrome

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2016 [30]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: BAMF Women, Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Compare and Contrast, Competition-Set Fic, Drabble, Duel Monsters Anime, Duelling, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Feminist Themes, Femslash, Femslash February, Honor, One Shot, Pre-Femslash, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. They were from two different worlds, yet they were very much alike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imposter Syndrome

Ishizu was as mysterious as they came. Mai couldn't help but be intrigued by her, as she was a capable and brilliant duelist in her own right, but no one was a match for her set of skills.

Mai had little competition before Ishizu arrived, for who dares contend with the one of the best? The crowds put her and many other great duelists on a pedestal that seemed unreachable, but few had succeeded. She knew that she had to work for it, and be the best of the best. It seemed that Ishizu had to do so as well, as it wasn't easy in a man's world.

As far as she knew, the woman might have wanted to take her place at the top, to push her off and claim her title, but that wasn't the case. Ishizu didn't seem like the type to duel for glory and fame. Mai had that feeling that she dueled because she wanted to, to prove that she could, with fate possibly on her side.

Still, she couldn't get the woman out of her mind, and it was for good reason. Ishizu held an eloquent and calm glint in her eyes, sapphire burning in her mind, and they contrasted greatly with Mai's own purple eyes. If they had mixed, the color would simply be beautiful, a shade of midnight that could strike across the sky, a true color that wouldn't fade away.

Mai showed her mettle upon the playing field and the world. Ishizu proved her worth from both providence and skill.

They were from two different worlds, yet they were very much alike.

Their accomplishments were their own to hold and to make, and no one else. There would be no signs of imposter syndrome from them anymore.


End file.
